


local engineer falls in love with boy billionaire over clean energy project. what happens next will shock you!

by FinishedKitten



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, and love prespray miah, i haven’t written fic in three years, i’m a weak gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinishedKitten/pseuds/FinishedKitten
Summary: Jeremiah falls for Bruce as soon as they meet and that’s pretty much it.





	local engineer falls in love with boy billionaire over clean energy project. what happens next will shock you!

**Author's Note:**

> everything in parentheses is jeremiahs thoughts. i haven’t written fic in just over three years so i’m a little bit rusty. enjoy! :)

*bruce wayne* the name rolled around and around in jeremiah’s brain drowning everything else out. the son of gotham, the heir to wayne enterprises, and his newfound friend? something more? they had only just met this morning (feels more like lifetimes ago now) but somehow jeremiah felt this connection, this bond with bruce that seemed to defy the short time they knew each other. the tight laced rational part of his mind was screaming not to trust this marvelous fascinating boy, to hide and isolate himself further within his mazes. 

but the heart is weak and the more is denied the stronger it becomes. 

so he took the grant money. it’s for a good cause (bullshit you only took it for him. he could ask you to knock on the devils door and you would do t with a smile just for another moment of his company) and besides clean energy is something that is every growing and changing. it’s a challenge and one that is best taken on with a friend (you’ve done fine by yourself this far why change that now?) by your side. 

and as the days went by the generators took shape as something solid and real, not just a figment of jeremiah’s overthinking. once the designs were done and submitted, a strange feeling of regret? guilt? something ugly (you miss him don’t you? it’s been two days since the son of gotham, who even comes up with that crap anyway, came down into your little maze and you already miss him? pathetic) it’s too ugly and deep to think about so the generators get extra attention and another few mazes get designed insted. 

(don’t you ever get tired of lying to yourself all the time? i’m the only person who doesn’t buy what you’re selling) it’s better than the alternative sometimes. 

bruce wayne keeps coming around and maybe jeremiah’s just imagineint it (sure you are. keep thinking that and keep yourself locked away down here forever alone and safe) but they grow closer. jeremiah’s never been one for physical affection or really any affection, a childhood like his will do that to you, but he starts to find ways for his touches with bruce to linger maybe a second more than necessary. (stop acting like a dreamy teenager. he’s the billionaire bruce wayne, he has far better prospects than the hermit engineer who lives in a concrete maze in purpose) maybe it’s not love but something different and far older. 

i don’t think i’ve ever felt this way before.(you really need to get out more. there’s a whole world of boys with kind eyes and soft hands. you don’t have to fall for the first one who’s nice to you) 

as time went by the generators got built with astounding speed, far faster than either expected. (good going genius now why would he come around here?) jeremiah doesn’t like those thoughts so he pushes them away and buries himself in work again. (try all you want i’m not going away. i’ve been here since the beginning and i’ll be here to the bitter end) more maze plans appear around the bunker at all hours and ecco knows not to comment anymore. 

the day after the first generator prototype is shipped out jeremiah considers drinking for the first time in a long time. (you weren’t even dating and you’re acting like he dumped you. go invent something or make some of those mazes. you were fine without him before) but something about the way bruce looked at him burrowed underneath his skin and left him feeling warm for hours after he left. 

(oh my god you are head over heels for him) 

but his fears were (somewhat) unfounded. bruce still found increasingly less plausible reasons to come and visit and for the first time jeremiah let himself believe that maybe, just maybe this beautiful boy felt the same about him. he let the small part of him hope that hadn’t in a long long time and went to sleep dreaming about sunshine and intertwined hands and promises of forever. 

“you have a beautiful mind jeremiah.” bruce says softly one day as they pour over the generator blueprints, looking for ideas for the next project. (the next project! he wants to stay around) as he speaks he moves his hand over jeremiah’s and delicately places it on top. slowly and carefully like a zookeeper approaches a wild animal, cautious and guarded like a bomb technician handles a live round. (you’re in good company j! bombs and wild animals oh my!) jeremiah meets bruce’s eyes and lets out an honest smile and lets his heart open some more for this brilliant boy. 

a few more weeks go by and things move at about the same speed. (at practically no speed. he sat next to you and you about melted you hermit weirdo) and jeremiah is happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time. he feels something warm and soft blooming in his chest everytime he looks at his (his? when did that happen? that possessiveness! there’s hope for you yet!) scratch that at bruce wayne. the generators are almost all made and are getting ready to be shipped out. everything seems *right* in the world. jerome’s in jail and leaving the bunker doesn’t seem so impossible anymore and it’s all because of bruce wayne. 

(everything going your way should've been a warning sign. when has it ever worked out right for you?) 

a few days later, bruce leaves with a promise to be back later and a chaste kiss goodbye at the door sends jeremiah floating down back to his work bench to try and get some work done. instead a gift sits there all wrapped up in wayne paper. (aww that’s cute. your little boyfriend left a gift! this kid isn’t as bad as i thought!) he nods slightly as if agreeing with the voice in his head (careful j people might start thinking you’re crazy!) and carefully slides the top of the box off. a blinding spurt of gas shoots out and the voice is the calmest it’s ever been since it showed up years ago. 

(inside voice j we’re just getting started. time to burn this whole town down.its all for your lover boy after all.) 

jeremiah picks himself off the floor a fuzzy amount of time later with the distinct feeling of everything being wrong beyond repair. a quick glance in the mirror shows bleached skin and blood red lips. (couldn’t run far enough from the circus could you j?) somehow the only thing on his mind was bruce (don't you know what you have to do for him yet? or do i need to spell it out again?) 

“no,no i know what i need to do now.” jeremiah mutters, getting to his feet and taking stock of the generators and his bunker. 

(good. there’s no time to waste. go and show him how much you love him.)


End file.
